


magical time of the year

by yorit1



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Lexi's 8th birthday at Disneyland Paris.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Lexi Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	magical time of the year

It was summer. Lexi was turning eight. She was very excited about her birthday. She kept telling him about all of her favourite princesses. Ben had the perfect thing planned for her birthday. Ben was snuggled up with Callum watching a movie.  
“You think shell like it.”  
“She’ll love it. Lexi is lucky to have a dad like you.”  
Ben was lucky to have Callum. He kissed his cheek to show his appreciation and snuggled in closer to him.  
“Daddy Daddy, wake up. It’s my birthday.” Lexi said loudly as she entered her dad’s room.  
Ben was cuddled up to Callum in bed. Lexi took her dad’s phone and took a picture of them snuggled up together. She was so happy that her dad was happy. That was what she wanted for him. She also really liked Callum. She thinks he is a good boyfriend to her dad. She loved their little family.  
“Oy cheeky,” Ben said when he noticed Lexi taking pictures of Callum and him. “Come here princess, give daddy a birthday kiss.”  
Lexi ran up to him and hugged Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ben was happy. He had his beautiful boyfriend who he loved more than anything on one side of him. On his other side was his daughter, she was the most perfect child in the world. Ben did not know how he was so lucky to have both of them in his life. He knew that he would cherish every moment that he had with them. 

Lexi came downstairs and saw that her gran Kathy had made some breakfast. Bobby was there as well. Her mum and Jay came down as well. Lexi had gone into her room to say good morning to them as well. Lexi was most excited about her gifts. She was excited to see what she got.  
Lexi was excited she was opening her gift. It looked like there were only a couple small things on the table. She opened the first one and it was a book, it said Cinderella on it. Wow, that’s it a book and a small other thing. Maybe there was more. She opened the rapper and she saw that it was Cinderella.  
“Go on open it, princess.”  
Lexi opened the doll and saw that Cinderella had a note on her back that said see you in Paris. Lexi looked up and her parents curiously.  
“We are going to Disneyland,” Lola said.  
“Yay. I get to see all the princesses. Thanks, mummy. Thank you, daddy.”  
“You only turn 8 once princess, we leave later today. We are staying in Paris tonight so that we can be at Disneyland first thing in the morning. Gran is going to help you pack.”  
Lexi went upstairs with Kathy. Ben sat on Callum’s lap and ate his breakfast. He was all packed. He was going to enjoy his holiday with all the people he loved most in the world.  
“I love you,” Ben said and kissed Callum on the lips.  
“I love you too,” Callum said back. Ben being a good dad was one of the biggest turn-ons for Callum. 

A few hours later they were at the hotel. They were staying in a three-bedroom apartment with two adult bedrooms and one child bedroom, exactly what they needed. The place they were staying was a short bus ride to the park. So they could enjoy most of the day when the park is open.  
Ben went into the bedroom, Callum was already on the bed. Ben showered and put on his pajamas. He got into bed next to Callum.  
“You excited for tomorrow.”  
“Yes going on all those rides. Spending time with my favourite people. Being here in Paris. It is a great summer. This past year has been really good. Meeting you changed my life.”  
“Callum, you are the best thing that happened to me after Lexi. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
Ben snuggled up close to Callum. Ben loved being the little spoon. He loved that Callum was able to hold him close. Ben felt safe, loved and Cherished when he was in Callum’s arms. Ben fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

Ben woke up to the Parisian sun in his face. He was held closely to Callum. He turned his face into Callum’s chest and snuggled deeper. He could hear his daughter’s laugh of delight from outside, he knew he would need to get up soon. He just wanted a few more minutes here with Callum.  
“Morning,” Callum said, he nudged his nose against Ben’s. Ben turned his face up and looked at Callum. Ben nudged his nose against Callum and he spent a few seconds doing that. Ben took Callum’s hand and lead him into the bathroom, so they could shower and get ready for the day. It was quicker if they did it together.  
When they were dressed and ready, they entered the living room. Lexi was dressed in her cinderella dress, tiara, and shoes. She also had a magic wand in her hand. She was all ready to go and was buzzing to get there.  
“Daddy, Daddy. Look I’m cinderella, and I get to see CInderella today.”  
“Yes, you do princess. You are daddy’s little princess.” Ben said and kissed Lexi’s cheek. Ben and Callum quickly ate breakfast so that they could leave.

They arrive at the park at 9:45, perfect they will be in line and in the park very close to opening. It gives them the full day there. When they get in they decide to go to the royal invitation to see the Disney princesses live. Lexi was so excited to go and do that. She held Ben’s hand tightly as they walked to where they were supposed to be.  
When they got to the palace there were lots of Disney princesses there. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Pocahontas, Jasmine and many more. The room was set as a tea party. This allowed the guests to have tea and treats with the princesses. Guests were also able to have a meet and greet with each princess, and a photo opportunity. Lexi was so excited. She was wearing the same dress as Cinderella. She would have tea with her and a picture of them in their matching dresses. This was the best birthday.  
Lexi sat at Cinderella’s table and had some tea with her. There were also some sandwiches and some treats to go with the tea. Her dad took a picture of her sitting with Cinderella. Lexi told her that she was her favourite princess. That she loved her and read all her stories and watched all her movies. She loved that she looked a lot like cinderella. She was able to sit on her lap and her dad took a picture of her like that.  
“Where to now princess?”  
“It’s a small world.”  
“Okay.”  
Ben took Callum’s hand and they walked there. Lexi went ahead and told Jay and Lola all about what she saw there and showed them her picture.  
“Let’s go on a roller coaster while she is with Jay and Lola. I know there was one that you really wanted to go on.”  
Ben and Callum go on big thunder mountain. Ben is holding tightly to Callum’s hand the whole ride. There was something so freeing and thrilling feeling the air rushing on their faces as they were going fast and were upside down. Having Callum next to him and experiencing it with him added to the thrill. Ben knew that he wanted to experience many more thrills with Callum. He knew that his life would not be complete without him in it.  
After the rollercoaster, they went to its a small world. They had a car for all five of them Lexi excitedly pointed at different things that she would like to see in real life. After that, they went to eat lunch. Sitting as a family Lexi felt complete. She loved that she could be there with her mum and dad, and their boyfriends.  
“Okay, now we are going to see Dumbo fly,” Lexi said.  
They went to see Dumbo the flying elephant. After that, they went to Sleeping Beauty’s castle and Belle’s library. They got Lexi some of Bell’s signature merchandise. Next, they went on the horse-drawn streetcars. Lexi wanted to go show Lola something, so Ben and Callum went on another rollercoaster. Callum chose the Indiana Jones ride. Ben sat up close to Callum and took in all the secrets unfolding and the thrills together. Ben knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Callum and Lexi were the two most important people in his life. He would do absolutely anything for them.  
Ben and Callum got off the rollercoaster hand in hand. Lexi went up to them and took their hand to show them something. Disneyland Paris truly was a magical place for family and all. Ben was going to take all the opportunities tonight and tomorrow to cherish his family. Family was everything to Ben, and this was his family.


End file.
